Anywhere We Wander
by musicalprincess3491
Summary: It is a songfic about how Sokka and Suki have deep feelings for each other even though they are apart most of time.


Hey, I know I said that my next song-fic was to "I Just Can't Wait to be King" but it didn't work out as I thought it would but this one is not Harry Potter as I said. It is to the song "Anywhere I Wander" from Hans Christian Anderson. It is about how Sokka and Suki have deep feelings for each other though they are apart most of the time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A rush of panic hit Sokka as he realized he was stuck Chong and the other nomads. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Well, we have to keep walking if we're going to find a way out here." Sokka suggested pulling out the map he was making.

"While we're walking, let's play music!" Chong said. Sokka smacked himself in the forehead leaving a red handprint as a result.

Meanwhile on Kyoshi, the warriors settling down around a bonfire near the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. They were celebrating their success of ridding the Fire Nation from their island. Everyone was joyous except for Suki whose mind was else where. "What's the matter Suki?" Oyaji asked.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just…" Suki began.

"Just that you miss Sokka." Oyaji finished her sentence.

"Yes," Suki said looking depressed, "I feel like I hardly got to know him. It's like one moment I'm meeting him for the first time then the next he has to leave. Even more, our goodbye was brief."

"I know you miss him and I have a proposition for you that you might find interesting. How would you like to help refugees get to Ba Sing Sei?" Oyaji asked.

"I would love it!" said Suki.

"Wonderful," said Oyaji, "Some of the other warriors are interested too. In the meantime how would you like to sing the next song?"

"That would be great," said Suki, "I have the perfect song."

Sokka, Chong, and the other nomads wandered the caves for hours, ending up at a dead every time.

"I have an idea, if you have to trust in love to get through these tunnels then let's play a love song." Chong suggested after Sokka led them to another dead end.

Chong began playing a tune on his guitar. Sokka recognized the song, _"Anywhere I Wander"_ , but he kept his focus on the map. Not realizing what he was doing, Sokka had begun to hum the song. Seeing this Chong said, "Sing Sokka!"

Sokka hesitated at first then remembered he was in a dark cave with no one except the nomads. So he took a deep breath began to sing:

_Her arms were warm as they welcomed me._

_Her eyes were fire bright and then I knew that _

_My path must be thru the ever haunted night _

_For anywhere I wander, anywhere I roam_

_Till I'm in the arms of my darling again my _

_Heart will find no home. Anywhere I wander, _

_Anywhere I roam. _

Suki looked around at the other Kyoshi warriors and Oyaji then closed her eyes. She thought silently to herself, _I can do this; Sokka this is for you_. She took at deep breath, opened her eyes, and sang:

_His voice was so such a caress of love _

_It gently told and in his smile was the _

_Tenderness I may never more _

_Behold_

_But anywhere I wander, anywhere I roam_

_Till I'm in the arms of my darling again my_

_Heart will find no home. Anywhere I wander, _

_Anywhere I roam. _

Since they started singing, Sokka, Chong, and the other nomads had not reached a single dead end. They kept walking and singing, more confident now Sokka sang as though he was born singing:

_Her tears were silver as morning dew_

_As she bade me good-bye and every_

_Tear was a promise true that her _

_Love would never die _

_So anywhere I wander, anywhere_

_I roam till I'm in the arms of my _

_Darling again my heart will find _

_No home. Anywhere I wander,_

_An----------_

A swarm of wolf-bats swarmed out and Sokka attempted to shoo them away. The wolf-bats flew past them. "They were fleeing from something." Sokka hypothesized.

Sokka was right, a moment later two giant badger moles broke through the wall.

Suki no longer felt depressed. She felt as joyous as, possibly even more joyous than everyone on Kyoshi. With full confidence and singing as best as she could Suki finished the song:

_Anywhere I wander, anywhere I_

_Roam till I'm in the arms of my _

_Darling again my heart will find _

_No home. Anywhere I wander, _

_Anywhere I roam. _

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. My next story will be posted soon. Until then, enjoy yourself, spend time with family and friends, and party on. R&R!


End file.
